A Charming Match
by SummerRaven
Summary: Here's the conclusion for you guys, if you have read chapters seven and up im sorry about the format it has just been fixed.
1. Movie Night

A Charming Match

By The Raven Twins (StarlitRaven/SummerRaven)

This is only our second fan fiction we took the reviews into consideration.  Please be gentle

We do not own the star trek world we just like to pull the strings every now and then

Chapter One: Movie Night

'_Okay I've got my popcorn, I hope I'm not late.'_ She thinks as she runs into the movie room. 

"Oh thank God, it hasn't started yet." The seats in the theater were nearly packed.  She began searching for an open seat near the isle so that she wouldn't disturb too many people.  She soon finds an empty seat second row from the back. She runs over and takes the seat without looking at who she was sitting next to.

"An expedient yet stunning entrance, Hoshi" Quirked a very familiar and wonderfully sexy British accent.

Hoshi looked over at Malcolm Reed, the sweet, charming and dreamily cute tactical officer- though she would never let on that she thought that,- offering him a meek smile she replied, " I got caught on the bridge a few minutes over, cause my counterpart on the beta crew was late." She explains, then as the lights dimmed she elbowed him playfully saying, "shh, its starting."

The movie was a twentieth century film, based on a book from a series by Alexandra Dumas, called The Three Musketeers, this version stared an actor named Chris O'Donnell.  

Around the part where D'Artagnan met Constance, Malcolm reached over and took Hoshi's hand in his.  She was enjoying the movie so much she almost didn't notice…Almost but not quite, she loved the feel of her hand in his.

She nearly trembled with excitement when she felt his warm breath on her ear, just before saying, "This movie is no where near the quality of the book."  He tried to make it sound casual but Hoshi's highly trained ear picked up the annoyance in his voice and she knew he wasn't liking it.  

He began to move like he could be leaving and Hoshi panicked, "Are you leaving."  She didn't want him to, '_please please stay_,' she thought.

He was tempted to go, he really was. But not enough to leave when he had been wanting to spend time close to Hoshi for a while now.  "No.  I'm not leaving just yet." he replied, "just recommending you read the book, it's infinitely better."

Malcolm then realized he had reached out and was holding her hand.  Hoping she hadn't noticed he slowly pulled his hand out of hers and pretended to mess with his boot. '_What the bloody hell were you thinking Malcolm, she probably thinks you're a imbecile now._' he thought with more than a little embarrassment.

"Okay, I'll try it." She said it but she was thinking more about how she missed the feel of his hand in hers. 

They lapsed into an awkward silence, until the scene where the prince is celebrating his birthday.  When the assassin fired at the prince she jumped and buried her face in Malcolm's shoulder.  She immediately felt stupid because they weren't there together, and she was acting like a child.  She straightened rather quickly and in the process hit his chin with her head hard enough to make her teeth rattle.  

"I am so sorry, are you okay." He was rubbing his chin but was smiling, '_he's laughing at me'_ feeling more stupid by the moment she attempted to make a graceful exit while she still had some of her dignity left.  Luck was not with her in this instance while she was walking away she slipped and landed hard on her butt.  Abandoning dignity she ran out of the room, she stopped just out side to calm down before returning to her quarters.

Malcolm having seen her fall because he had been watching her go, followed her out.  When he was just behind her he asked "Hoshi are you okay."  She whirled at the sound of his voice and came into contact with his chest, "I saw you fall."  He managed.

All thought left her head when his eyes locked on hers.  "I-I'm fine," she Stammered, "just figured I'd save face and leave before something else happens or I hurt you again."

With out thinking he had wrapped his arms around her, "you didn't hurt me, just surprised me a little." it was more than a little distracting to have her this close but he couldn't bring himself to let her go. "Come on, lets go back in and see the rest of the film."

"But you don't even like it"

"What makes you think that" 

"You said the book was better and when you did you sounded like you hated the movie."

"I don't hate it I just prefer the book."  He really didn't like it and he found it strange that he was so quick to go back in there just so that he could spend a few more minutes close to Hoshi.

She could tell he really didn't want to go back in so she asked him "Do you want to go to the mess hall and get something to eat instead.  We can discuss books since you like them so much."

He stopped to think for a second, then began to mentally kick himself, '_You idiot she just asked you to dinner, now is your chance to get to know her_.'  "That would be wonderful…"

End chapter 1


	2. Dinner, Books, and a Kiss Goodnight

A Charming Match  
  
Sorry it took so long my beta readers comp crashed then I sent her to vagas to be with her boyfriend for two weeks. I have up to half way though chapter four done but no one to beta read for now should be back to normal in a week.  
  
My name isn't Roddenberry or any of toughs other people who do this. So I don't make any money for this, I intend no infringement or any of that other stuff that gets people in trouble. I don't own the books or movies mentioned either  
  
Chapter 2- Dinner books and a kiss goodnight  
  
Spoilers for Macbeth  
  
Mess Hall  
  
They reached the mess hall about five minutes later. It was unusually quiet since most of the crew that wasn't on duty was in the movie or in there quarters. They had about ten minutes before the movie ended and the crew came to the mess hall. The room was empty other than three other crew members the chef and themselves.  
  
They walked over to the chef and with a smile he greeted them "hello and welcome, thought you guys were at the movie. What are you doing here it shouldn't be out yet?  
  
Hoshi was the first to answer, "we were at the movie but I had a little clumsy moment and decided to save face a leave"  
  
"Okay what about you lieutenant"  
  
"The movie wasn't quite up to par with the book, so I decided to come here and eat before the rush."  
  
"All right what'll it be?" the chef wasn't blind to the fact that they had come in together when both were supposed to be watching the movie but he wouldn't say anything. Yet.  
  
"I think…Ill have the spaghetti." Hoshi said after a moment of thought.  
  
"Okay," turning to Malcolm  
  
"Ill try some of the fish today." Malcolm said.  
  
He served them their trays and Hoshi led them to one of her favorite tables. A small two-person table next to the window. "I love this spot, I never get tired of the stars, or planets when were in orbit." She said as they sat down.  
  
Malcolm's mind was wandering, 'well now that were finally spending time together what are we going to discuss. We could discuss the three musketeers but what about after that.' Hoshi broke into his thoughts at that point  
  
"So are there any good books you can recommend"  
  
Snapping out of his mental ramblings he replied, "oh, yes. There are a number of other books in that series such as the count of Monte Cristo, and the man in the iron mask."  
  
"I've heard good things about the man in the iron mask but never got around to reading it though." She said after swallowing a bite of spaghetti. Hoshi then realized that she had forgotten her drink, "Excuse me lieutenant,"  
  
"Malcolm, since we are off duty you don't have to call me lieutenant."  
  
"Sorry. I forget my drink ill be right back."  
  
He rose with her, his British manners coming out. When she returned he asked, "Do you have any recommendations, for a good book?"  
  
Hoshi thought about it for a second, "Id say Lord Of The Rings but I always loved plays. My favorites were Cyrano de Bergerac and Twelfth Night."  
  
When Malcolm looked up from his dinner he had a grin on his face, "You like cases of mistaken identity I take it." She giggled at his comment Malcolm thought it was a rather cute sound.  
  
"I guess you've read them, but that's not a surprise"  
  
Puzzled Malcolm asked, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well Shakespeare is required reading at the academy," she said amused. "And Cyrano de Bergerac is a great play. So what is your favorite Shakespeare?"  
  
He smiles again and wonders 'what it is about Hoshi that makes me want to open up more than I do with anyone else. I know what it is, it's the laughter, the open companionship, the…'  
  
"Enterprise to Malcolm, are you there?"  
  
"Oh…yes." He replied startled, "I would say my favorite is Macbeth or as you like it."  
  
"Hmm… I liked Macbeth too, I like the way they misinterpreted the speeches and the prophecies."  
  
They were about to continue but stopped talking for a moment when trip came in with a few others. The movie had obviously ended, the mess hall was going to get louder quickly. Trip got a tray of spaghetti and went to sit with them. When he realized they were at a table for two he sat at a four- seat table close to them thinking they would come join him. When they didn't trip got the picture. They were perfectly content to stay where they were and continue their conversation alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 hours later long after they had finished there dinners, Malcolm walked Hoshi to her quarters from the mess hall. They had discussed Shakespeare, (plays and Sonnets), the Browning's, and more books and there favorite places on earth, what they did for fun, and what their favorite subjects were at Starfleet. Hoshi suddenly remembered they had gone to the mess hall to discuss the three musketeers and had discussed everything but. Hoshi began laughing.  
  
Malcolm asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"We didn't talk about the three musketeers"  
  
Malcolm thought about it and grinned and with a small chuckle replied, "No we didn't."  
  
They reached Hoshi's door and said there good nights. Hoshi had been thinking about something for most of the way to her quarters but couldn't decide if she was going to or not. 'Dammit Hoshi just do it, the worst that can happen is he wont like it, and then you'll know if he likes you or not.'  
  
Just before she went though her door she turned and standing on her toes quickly kissed him on the cheek. Before he could say anything she entered her quarters calling over her shoulder "goodnight."  
  
Malcolm stood there for a few seconds replaying what just happened and every time he felt his nerves jump when her lips touched his cheek. 'well that was bloody well unexpected Malcolm' and with that he turned towards his quarters and what he was sure would be a very unrestful night.  
  
End chapter 2 


	3. sorry its been so long

Sorry its been so long my beta readers been sick and all the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't figure out what was wrong with her well until recently. Up until yesterday all they knew was she had an "anomaly" reminds you of what archer said in "shuttle pod one," "Micro singularities if they could the Vulcan's would blame them for the common cold."  
  
Any way they did surgery and found what was wrong no she's better and once her mother clears her for walking to the computer she can send me the beta read story. Its done after ten chapters and god knows how long its done but its been done just not ready for posting as soon I have it I will post a chapter a day  
  
Thank you for your patience and it shouldn't be long now. 


	4. Taking Your Advice

A Charming Match: Chapter Three  
  
Chapter three- taking your advice.  
  
Spoilers for the books Lord of the Rings and The Three Musketeers and Macbeth.  
  
I do not own the books mentioned above, nor the characters and settings for Star Trek.  
  
Bridge  
  
The next day Hoshi wouldn't even look at Malcolm she was afraid of what she might see. 'I can't believe I kissed him. On the cheek isn't that bad but still…what if he didn't want me too…what if I read to far more into his walking me to my quarters? It could have just been his British manners. Well as in Macbeth, "What's done can not be undone." I'm going to continue seeing him anyway. It's hard not to on a star ship. I will not act embarrassed... I don't even sound convincing in my head.'  
  
'She hasn't even looked at me.' Malcolm thought. 'When she kissed me, was it as a friend, or a brother, or something else? I wish she would at least look at me. Well, I could always ask her what it meant. But I don't think I have the nerve.... maybe I'll see her later and talk with her then. Maybe we can go for a walk on the recreation deck- she said she loved the view. Maybe we could get a bottle of wine and…' Malcolm pulled his rambling mind to a halt and with a sigh reminded himself of the crucial fact. 'She still has yet to look at you.'  
  
Later, in the mess hall...  
  
Hoshi walked into the mess hall to find Malcolm at the table by the window, staring intently and a Padd. After she went over to the counter and picked up some pizza and a glass of orange juice, she walked over to where Malcolm was sitting. He had been so tuned in to what he was looking at he didn't notice her approach. When she was within hearing range she asked, "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
At the sound of the voice Malcolm jumped in his chair and dropped the Padd. It landed face down on the floor. "Oh, Hoshi. You scared me."  
  
She put down her tray and reached down to retrieve the Padd. At the same time she bent down, Malcolm reached for the Padd as well. Hoshi got it but they bumped heads again. It was not as hard as the day before, but it was enough to be uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you reading?" She looked at the Padd and a grin spread across her face. "You're reading Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"You seemed to think it was worth reading, so I thought I'd give it a try. I guess I got engrossed."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Hoshi replied with a sheepish grin. "I had to force myself to put down The Three Musketeers. It's in my quarters. If I hadn't put it down I probably would have read until I fell asleep, and forgotten to eat."  
  
"So you chose to take my advice, and read it?"  
  
"Yeah. Guess we had the same idea last night."  
  
"So how do you like it so far?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"I think it's great. You're right about what you said last night. The movie was very inaccurate."  
  
And then there it was, the awkward silence caused by last night's kiss. They ate in silence for a few minutes, unable to look at each other.  
  
'What do I do now? Should I ask her why she kissed me? I'll probably look like a fool, and besides I'm not sure I want to hear the answer.'  
  
Hoshi couldn't stand it anymore, 'Why hasn't he said anything about my kissing him? Well, someone has to, so I will.' "So, where in the book are you Malcolm?" 'Okay so I'm a chicken. I really was going to say something. It's just like me to chicken out as the words leave my mouth.'  
  
Malcolm was thankful for the break in the silence. "Frodo just sold bagends to relatives."  
  
Hoshi thought a moment. "So you aren't that far. How long have you been reading?"  
  
"Since last night. I found it in the database when I got back to my quarters."  
  
Hoshi smiled, obviously lost in a memory. "My favorite part in The Fellowship of the Ring is when they go though the Mines of Morea."  
  
"Well, don't tell me. I haven't read that yet." Malcolm jokes. "So how far have you gotten in The Three Musketeers?"  
  
"D'Artagnan just met the Countess de Winta."  
  
"You're that far already?" Malcolm asked, stunned. "You must be a fast reader."  
  
"Yeah," she replied. She didn't want him to know she had needed something to distract her mind last night, so she had gone into the literary database and looked up The Three Musketeers. "Like I said, I couldn't put it down."  
  
Just then Trip called from where he was seated with Travis, three tables away. "Hey, you two taken a fancy to each other, or you just bein' anti- social together?"  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes and Malcolm looked annoyed, but they got up to join their friends.  
  
Hoshi was the first to speak. "Sorry Trip. We were discussing books… I thought you would feel left out so we sat over there."  
  
"Ooh, and Hoshi gives a low blow." Travis said, not bothering to hide his amusement.  
  
"Well, he's always teasing me about something. I figure I have to return the favor sometimes," Hoshi said with a smug smile.  
  
Malcolm was quiet for the most part. He had an idea for the next evening that might help determine the reason for that kiss. 'Okay. I just need to talk with the steward, the captain, then Hoshi. If I could get off duty about five minutes early, that would be wonderful.'  
  
Hoshi finished with her dinner and rose to leave. Malcolm got up as well and got ready to leave with her.  
  
"Where you goin' Malcolm?" Trip asked.  
  
Malcolm turned and replied, "I'm going to walk Hoshi back to her quarters."  
  
"Okay, see ya both tomorrow."  
  
Once they had left the mess hall Trip turned to Travis. "Do you see what I see?"  
  
Travis nodded with an obvious grin. "You mean the fact that he has walked her to her quarters two nights in a row, and they can't stop looking at each other?"  
  
"That's it," Trip said. "And the funniest part is, they can't see the other feels the same."  
  
"Should we tell the captain?"  
  
"No." Trip was quiet a moment, "Malcolm needs to feel like he's part of this crew, 'cause right now he's not sure he belongs. If anyone can help him realize he's one of us, it's Hoshi."  
  
   
  
Outside Hoshi's quarters...  
  
"Thanks for walking me to my quarters. You know you really don't have to."  
  
"Nonsense. It's my pleasure," Malcolm said  
  
'So,' Hoshi thought with a smile. 'He likes walking me to my quarters. This is good.' "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Hoshi was just about to enter her quarters when Malcolm asked, "Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow…just the two of us?"  
  
Hoshi turned beaming. "I'd love to, but where? The mess hall's always got somebody there."  
  
"I could ask the steward to bring something to my quarters, if that's all right?"  
  
"That's fine." Her mind was racing. He was inviting her to dinner, alone, with him. "What time?"  
  
"Is 21:30 all right?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be there. Did you want me to bring anything?"  
  
"No. I'll take care of all that."  
  
On impulse she went to kiss his cheek again, but he turned his head and their lips met. Hoshi refused to jump- even though her stomach had just done a somersault.  
  
She forced a smile and said in haste, "G'night Malcolm." And with that turned and went into her quarters.  
  
He hadn't meant to do that, but it happened and now it was done. Not that he really minded. He just hoped she didn't.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	5. Those That Ask For Help

A Charming Match Chapter 4  
  
My name is not Roddenberry. I do this for fun:)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bridge  
  
Malcolm arrived for duty, early by about five minutes to talk to the Captain before Hoshi arrived. He had noticed that the Captain usually arrived on the bridge early, by about half an hour.  
  
He walked up to the Captain and asked, "Captain, may I speak with you?"  
  
Captain Archer turned from what he was looking at; it looked to be reports from engineering. "Yes, Malcolm, what is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could be relieved of duty early this evening Captain." Malcolm paused, then decided to continue. "I'm taking dinner in my quarters…with a guest, and need time to prepare."  
  
The Captain understood completely. "Of course Malcolm. When did you want to leave?"  
  
"My relief of the next sift will be here half an hour early, and thank you Captain. Oh, and Captain, to keep it quiet I'll just leave quietly when my replacement arrives."  
  
"Not a problem Malcolm." As Malcolm returned to his post, Hoshi, T'pol and Travis arrived and took theirs.  
  
The Captain sat in the middle of the bridge and began to wonder who Malcolm's "guest" was.  
  
He didn't have to wonder long. All day Hoshi had a obvious grin on her face, and every time she looked at Malcolm it got bigger and a few times he smiled back, with the same dopey look.  
  
The day went smoothly. They ran into an earth freighter, much the same design as the ones Travis grew up on. The freighter's engines were acting up, so Enterprise decided to take a few days to help them out. They also asked if they could use the communications arrays to contact family members back home.  
  
A few times that day people came over from the other ship, and Hoshi helped them get in contact with friends family. And in one case another freighter that person when he came on the bridge looked over at her directly, unlike the rest who came up and looked around to find her, this one looked right at her like she knew where everything was.  
  
At first it scared Hoshi, then she thought about it and realized that this woman may have found out from someone else who had talked with her earlier. And she demised it.  
  
20:30 hours rolled around. Reed's replacement finally arrived, and Malcolm left. It went so smooth that if you weren't paying attention, you probably wouldn't have noticed.  
  
The Captain looked at Hoshi. She seemed really antsy, like she didn't want to be sitting still. Captain Archer let her sit for about five minutes. Then took the time to say, "Hey Hoshi, there's nothing for you to do up here. So why don't you take off? If anything happens the beta shift can handle it."  
  
She grinned and jumped up. "Thank you, Captain." She practically ran for the lift.  
  
The Captain suddenly began to laugh, which was apparently contagious because Travis did too.  
  
In between bursts of laughter Travis turned around and said "Thanks Captain. She was making me antsy."  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Archer asked.  
  
"Far as I can tell since she ran out of movie night, and he followed her."  
  
Hoshi's quarters  
  
Hoshi ran, with her heels trailing smoke behind her, to her quarters and went to her closet to find something other than her uniform. She began to look though her old dresses: red: no. Light blue-no. dark blue- no.... perfect!  
  
She pulled out a green dress that went to about her knees. It was a solid, soft material that was smooth as skin. She quickly changed, opted not to use jewelry, and brushed out her hair. She was about to clip it back when she decided to let it fall free. She chose a light, tropical perfume that you couldn't smell unless you were close to her. Perfection at last.  
  
She stood in front of her mirror a second, then looked at the time and panicked. It was 21:18! She had to get going!  
  
She left her quarters and headed for Malcolm's.  
  
Malcolm's quarters...  
  
The food was all set, and the candles were lit- the Stewart's idea, but they added something to the room so he left them. He had just changed into some slacks and a nice evening shirt, and he'd showered and shaved earlier.  
  
He kept going through everything in his mind to make sure he had forgotten nothing. When he was fairly sure he looked at the clock: 21:25. She should be here any minute.  
  
He hadn't been this nervous over a girl in years, but thinking back he hadn't had a date in awhile. He was so nervous he nearly missed it when the chime on his door beeped. He went to open it, and immediately all the air left his lungs like he had been gut punched.  
  
It was Hoshi in front of him, but she looked different. More stunning, if that was possible. She seemed a little out of it, but thankfully recovered quicker than he did.  
  
Wow. If she thought he was handsome in his uniform, he looked gorgeous now. She pulled herself together enough to ask, "May I come in?"  
  
"Oh yes…yes of course." He stammered uncontrollably for a little while longer.  
  
They sat down at the table in the middle of his quarters, and began to eat. Soon their minds began to wander…  
  
'She looks so wonderful tonight. What's different? It's not the dress, and she isn't wearing any make-up, though she looks beautiful anyway. It must be her hair. I've never seen it down before. She should do that more often. And her perfume... it's very unusual. Like papayas and… pineapple?'  
  
'He looks great the shirt," Hoshi thought. 'Makes him look less stiff and more human. I prefer this outfit to the uniform, however the uniform does fit tighter.' She took a deep breath. 'He smells like soap, and I like his aftershave.'  
  
"Pineapple?"  
  
He said it so suddenly it pulled her out of her thoughts. "What? What about it?" she said, suddenly self-conscious.  
  
"Your perfume. It's papayas and pineapple, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." And then it hit her. "Ohhh... I didn't even think about that. I just picked it 'cause it's the lightest scent I have."  
  
"Its okay. I like it, it's not plain like most."  
  
She was blushing a deep red now, and couldn't help but giggle at the little 'oops' she had made.  
  
They finished their meal and called the Stewart to come and get the dishes. After he had left, Hoshi got up to leave. Malcolm didn't want the date to end so soon, so as a last attempt to prolong the evening he asked her to dance.  
  
He selected a wonderful piece and placed one hand behind her lower back, taking her hand in the other. Slowly they began to move to the melodious tune, swaying softly to the music.  
  
They were so close she could feel the heat coming off his body. He was a great dancer. 'What would he do if I moved closer?' she thought, and then she decided to test her thoughts. She leaned her head on his chest and felt his heart beat a little quicker under her cheek.  
  
He loved the way the starlight and candlelight played across her face. It was enchanting. When she put her head on his chest he felt his heart rate speed up tenfold. 'I wonder if she would let me kiss her now? That would make this night perfect.'  
  
He stopped dancing and gently raised her chin until her eyes met his. She seemed dazed, almost as if she were floating on clouds. Her eyes moved to his lips, and that was all the invitation he needed. He bent his head and this time, the kiss was on purpose.  
  
It started out simple enough, slow and deliberate, but soon it deepened and Hoshi opened her mouth to his. They stayed like that for a long while, and when at last they broke apart neither could speak. There was nothing to say. So they kissed again, but this time it wasn't slow and deliberate.  
  
End Chapter Four 


	6. The Second Date

A Charming Match chapter 5  
  
Malcolm's Quarters...  
  
Hoshi woke up feeling warm and secure, having to fight the cold fingers of consciousness and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
She suddenly realized that the warm feeling was coming from someone sleeping next to her.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around to find she wasn't sleeping in her quarters. 'Ohhh no' she thought. 'What happened?'  
  
She wondered about that for a second then remembered; dinner, dancing, then kissing him. They had moved to his couch, and after more kissing and some talking she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
She didn't want to leave, but she knew that if anyone saw her on her way back to her quarters in the morning it would be all over the ship by lunch. And she couldn't very well wear this dress on the bridge.  
  
She got up slowly, trying not to disturb Malcolm. No such luck; he woke up too, and had obviously had the same thought, because he said, "I'd better walk you back now, or we'll be hearing about this from half the ship."  
  
It was about 0200 hours, so they managed to smuggle Hoshi to her quarters without being seen. Though it was difficult- they nearly got caught twice. She gave him a quick kiss goodnight and slipped into her quarters.  
  
He went back to his quarters and fell asleep remembering the feel of her weight in his arms…  
  
She felt a little strange having woken up in Malcolm's quarters, then sneaking back to her own. Though god know the alternative, even if it did sound pleasant, would have very difficult to explain.  
  
She lay down in bed and slowly drifted off, thinking how wonderful it would have been to stay with him all night…  
  
The Bridge  
  
Again Malcolm arrived early, but this time he went to the Captain and immediately said, "Thank you Captain, for yesterday."  
  
The Captain grinned when he thought of Hoshi the day before. "Your welcome Malcolm. So how did it go?" He didn't want to let on that he or anyone else knew about him and Hoshi.  
  
"It was a wonderful evening, and that's all anyone knows." Malcolm replied cryptically. He wasn't about to tell the Captain that his linguist spent most of the night in his quarters.  
  
Hoshi arrived early too and with a smile directed at Malcolm she took her seat. She had woke up that morning feeling like air, so fact being she was more energetic than usual.  
  
She had dreamt about Malcolm; nothing major, just dreamt of falling asleep in his arms again to the sound of his voice reading to her.  
  
The rest of the bridge crew arrived a few minutes later, accompanied by Trip- who had heard about their little dinner in Malcolm's quarters and wanted to see for himself.  
  
As soon as he stepped off the bridge he went to the Captain and handed him the morning reports. Under normal circumstances he would have had someone on his staff bring it up, but it gave him the excuse he needed.  
  
He said, "The repairs to the freighter will be done sooner than we thought, likely by the end of the day. They said they wanted to meet with you and Hoshi tomorrow for lunch, to thank us for our hospitality and use of communications. And that the phase cannons fluctuated in their last test." He said the last part a little loud as kind of a test.  
  
Both he and the Captain turned to Malcolm. He hadn't heard. He usually heard anything and everything about the weapons he checked out before the end of the sentence.  
  
It was good that he wasn't so uptight anymore, but he couldn't neglect his duties either. So the Captain called to him and told him what had been said. As soon as he heard, he called up their schematics on his board and said "Okay, I'll get my people on it right away."  
  
After that they had no more problems. He just stole a glance at Hoshi every now and then, and she did the same.  
  
On their way off the bridge that evening Hoshi pulled Malcolm aside and asked him if he wanted to have dinner again. She explained that during her lunch break she had arranged to have the steward bring dinner to her quarters in half an hour.  
  
With a grin he replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can change."  
  
They went their separate ways. She wore a blue dress this time, and once the candles were set and the music was playing she remembered she had forgotten the perfume he liked so much. He got there just as she was finished. "Come in!" she called.  
  
He was wearing a very nice navy blue sweater and gray slacks. He looked every bit as handsome as the day before, and was grinning as he stepped inside.  
  
When Hoshi came over to give him a hug, he wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her until her knees threatened to give way.  
  
After releasing her he stepped back and pulled two yellow roses from behind his back. "I stopped by the aphonics bay on the way."  
  
She laughed and replied. " 'On the way' huh? Two decks out of the way?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly and Hoshi asked if he wanted to sit. They made themselves comfortable and began to eat.  
  
They began to talk about the usual, but then turned to the freighter that they were assisting. Malcolm was his usual "I don't think they should be near so many key systems and should have a security escort at all times."  
  
Hoshi was quiet for a second then said, "I don't know about the rest of the crew, but some of the people I have seen give me the creeps. They asked the Captain and I to have lunch with them tomorrow to thank him for the help, and me for the use of communications. I'm not sure I want to go."  
  
Malcolm was instantly defensive. "If you're uncomfortable with them I could arrange for an escort. You should have one going over there anyway."  
  
'That is a very nice thought Malcolm, but the Captain wouldn't go for it and you know it. Besides it's probably from not being around other humans for so long. You get a little weird."  
  
They let it drop at that point and went back to eating their pineapple cream pie deserts. Hoshi thought it would make a good joke, and it had. But he liked it anyway.  
  
Later that night Hoshi woke up to a gentle shake. She had fallen asleep in Malcolm's arms again, but this time in her quarters. He was now carrying her to her bed. She just snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'So strong,' she thought sleepily. 'And still so gentle.'  
  
When he laid her down on her bed and pulled up the covers, she reached out and smiled. "Don't go, stay here." She said in a voice thick with sleep.  
  
"That wouldn't be very appropriate Hoshi. What would people say?" he asked.  
  
"I won't tell if you don't" she said, and yawned.  
  
She looked so cute he couldn't resist, so he climbed into the bed with her and she put her head on his shoulder, curled next to him, and fell asleep  
  
He lay there for awhile, just enjoying the feel of her, the smell, and the presence. However he too eventually fell into sleep, and dreamed of her and how much he wanted to do this every night.  
  
End Chapter Five 


	7. We all Wear Masks

A Charming Match  
  
Chapter Six- We All Wear Masks  
  
Hoshi's Quarters  
  
Malcolm woke up first thing the next day and looked at the time. When he realized it was 0700 he emphatically spoke, "Buggers."  
  
Then, as if on impulse, he looked down at the sleeping form next to him and said, "Hoshi. Hoshi its time to wake up. We have to be on the bridge in one hour." Truth be told, he was in no rush to remove himself from his current position. She looked so beautiful while she slept.  
  
She moved but only to mumble and snuggle closer to Malcolm. She took a deep breath and settled back down.  
  
Malcolm shook his head. 'My thoughts exactly.' Then he began running his fingers down her face very lightly. "Wake up, come on. It's time to get up."  
  
When that didn't wake her he leaned over and touched his lips to hers, barely brushing them together. She reached up her hand to his cheek, opening to the kiss.  
  
When they broke she looked at him a said, "Now that was something to wake up too."  
  
He sat up and pulled her with him, then looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Do you have to go?" she asked. "Yes....what am I saying. Of course you do."  
  
They got up and walked to her door and, just before he stepped out, he wrapped an arm around her waist and one in her hair and gave her one final kiss, where anyone could see.  
  
When he let go, she looked at him and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"I just really wanted to do that. Tonight for dinner, my quarters?" And with that he left for his quarters to get dressed for his shift.  
  
"Perfect, I'll be there at 1930 hours." Hoshi blindly went about getting ready, then went to the turbo lift and headed for the bridge. When she got there, the captain looked at her strangely. Then smiled.  
  
Bridge  
  
She was the first one there for her shift and she was a full ten minutes early. That was unusual, but he wouldn't have noticed anything strange if it hadn't been for the fact that she had forgot to put her hair back in her usual ponytail.  
  
He left it alone since it wasn't hurting anything. He would tease her later.  
  
When Malcolm walked in two minutes later, he smiled at Hoshi- then obviously noticed her hair because he went over to her and spoke in and low voice to her, and her expression changed from a smile to shocked amusement as she quickly pulled a tie out of her pocket and pulled her hair back.  
  
Captain Archer watched this whole scene out of the corner of his eye, while pretending to read reports from T'pol. He was glad to see Hoshi and Malcolm happy, and they both seemed deliriously so.  
  
At about 1100 the captain told Hoshi it was time to go. She quickly looked at Malcolm and he spoke up. "Are you sure I can't convince you to take at least one security officer with you?"  
  
The captain looked back and said, "Malcolm, it's just lunch. What can go wrong? We'll be back in two hours."  
  
The Freighters Mess Hall  
  
Lunch was simple, sandwiches and juices from a number of different worlds including Earth and Vulcan. The sandwiches were nice, but the juices tasted very strange.  
  
They were very gracious. "We really appreciate the chance to call home. Most of us haven't seen home in over ten years," Their captain began. "It was appreciated. I have missed my daughter. She is taking courses at Starfleet; she wants to be an engineer. She used to plague my engineering team day and night with questions and requests, and she learned to fix burnt relays before she turned ten years old."  
  
The conversation was constant and interesting, but about thirty minutes into lunch Captain Archer started feeling a little queasy. After ten minutes Hoshi could easily tell. "Are you okay captain?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little queasy. I guess the juices didn't sit too well."  
  
"Would you like to go to the medical bay? The doctor could give you something," Captain Harrison suggested.  
  
"I think that might be a good idea. Hoshi, will you be okay for awhile?" Archer asked on his way out.  
  
"I'll be fine. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, I'll be all right. You just stay here."  
  
She didn't want to stay, but she would because she had no way of finding her way back to Enterprise. About ten minutes later, she heard the door open and smiled, thinking it would be the captain coming back.  
  
What she saw she was not prepared for. She was looking right into her own face, and when the mirror image of herself began to speak she recognized the voice as that of the young woman who had raised her suspicions back on the enterprise. "Hello Hoshi, and goodnight."  
  
The next thing she felt was like a fiery fist in her stomach. She had pulled out a weapon of some kind and shot Hoshi in the abdomen. As she fell to the floor, she thought of Malcolm, and how he was right all along.  
  
The freighters medical bay  
  
They reached the medical bay in no time, and their doctor helped him onto a table while he looked over some readings on his monitors. As soon as the Enterprise was notified, they sent doctor phlox to come get him. He was extremely sick by this time, so they felt it was better if he was back on Enterprise.  
  
When Malcolm and doctor phlox arrived in the medical bay to help the captain back to enterprise, Malcolm automatically looked for Hoshi. When he didn't find her, he asked, "Where is Hoshi?"  
  
Captain Harrison turned to him and told him, "She stayed in the mess hall. She should still be there, I'll show you where that is."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mess Hall  
  
When Malcolm walked in he found Hoshi staring at the stars through the view port. He felt a quick flash of relief that she was found.  
  
"Hoshi? Were going back to the ship, the captain has taken ill."  
  
"Okay, I hope he's all right."  
  
They followed captain Harrison to the airlock and said there goodbyes.  
  
Somewhere on the freighter  
  
When Hoshi awoke, she had no way to tell how much time had passed but she did know that her abdomen hurt where she had been shot. She tried to sit up, but the pain that shot through her body made her scream.  
  
She managed to pull herself upright, but couldn't stand. From what she could tell she was in a cargo hold, and not a very well used one if the dust was any indication.  
  
She thought of the woman who looked like her and probably now sounded like her, and then of Malcolm. Would he be able to tell the difference?  
  
She nearly cried when she thought of her date with Malcolm tonight, then she smiled at the thought of this mimic missing the date, that would make Malcolm suspect. She just hoped he didn't get hurt.  
  
Enterprise: the infirmary  
  
Three hours later, long after the ship had separated from the freighter, Doctor Phlox was re-checking his scanners and shaking his head.  
  
The doctor had finished his examination and was beginning treatment He did not like his findings. He went over to the wall COM link. "Phlox to T'pol,"  
  
'Yes doctor.'  
  
"I would like to have a word with you and Lieutenant Reed."  
  
'I will be right there, doctor.'  
  
"Thank you sub-commander. Phlox to Lieutenant Reed."  
  
'Yes doctor, what can I do for you?'  
  
"Please come down to sick bay. I need to speak with you."  
  
Five minutes later when T'pol and Malcolm walked in, Captain Archer was awake, but still slightly queasy. The doctor was studying the display on his monitor.  
  
After a few seconds the doctor looked up at T'pol and Malcolm and said, "Please come here."  
  
The doctor didn't have his usual beaming smile stuck on his face. He took one more scan of Archer before he began speaking to all three of them. "I found high amounts of poison in Captain Archer. it was concentrated in his stomach."  
  
T'pol's brow furrowed, Malcolm looked frustrated and the captain asked, "You mean something was put in my food?"  
  
"Yes, and within the last two hours."  
  
Malcolm took that moment to break in. "We should check to see if Hoshi has been poisoned too, and then we should find the freighter immediately."  
  
Archer wondered how much of Malcolm's anger was frustration with himself that he hadn't been a good security officer, and how much was worry over Hoshi.  
  
T'pol spoke for the first time since entering the room. "Do you have any idea why they would want to poison you?"  
  
"No, I don't, but I mean to find out just as soon as we find them. Get to the bridge and set a course. I'll be up there as soon as possible."  
  
Hoshi's quarters  
  
She sat there thinking how easy it had been to fool the humans. Any minute now, they would be calling to ask if she felt sick.  
  
'Phlox to Ensign Sato'  
  
She walked over to the com system. "Yes doctor, how's the captain?"  
  
'He is resting now, we were wondering if you felt all right. It has been determined that the captain was poisoned.'  
  
She feigned shock, "Ohhh my god. Will he be all right?"  
  
'Yes, he will be fine in a few hours.'  
  
"That's good, I feel fine doctor. I'll call you if I have any problems."  
  
'Thank you Ensign.'  
  
Like she said earlier, "All to easy." 


	8. Somthings wrong with Hoshi

A Charming Match-  
  
My name isn't Roddenberry or any of toughs other people who do this. So I don't make any money for this, I intend no infringement or any of that other stuff that gets people in trouble.  
  
Chapter 7- Something's Wrong With Hoshi  
  
Malcolm's quarters  
  
The Stewart had brought the lasagna about thirty minutes ago. Now Malcolm had nothing to do but wait for Hoshi to show.  
  
He couldn't help but worry; she had never been late before, and with the Captain having gotten sick.  
  
He walked over to his wall com. And called "Reed to Doctor Phlox?"  
  
'Doctor Phlox here. What can I do for you Lieutenant?'  
  
"I just wanted to see how the Captain is doing." Malcolm said.  
  
'He's doing well. I released him ten minutes ago.'  
  
"That's good. Did Hoshi develop any symptoms?"  
  
'Not that I know of.'  
  
"Okay, thank you Doctor. Reed out."  
  
He turned back to the table in the middle of his quarters. Set for two, the candles were lit, and amongst them a small rectangular box next to Hoshi's place. Inside was a simple silver chain with a silver charm, a circle with another circle, and on it a wolf paw print to signify intelligence.  
  
One of the traders from the freighter had sold it to him the first day they were here. He had waited to give it to her until after they had gone.  
  
He walked over to the table and sat down. He picked up the box, opened it, and carefully studied the charm inside. With great pain in his heart, he closed the box and put it down, standing up to blow out the candles.  
  
He stood there in complete darkness for a moment, then called the steward to come get the dishes. After they were gone he put the box in a drawer under his bunk, laid down in the darkness until he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
Bridge  
  
Jon noticed when Malcolm walked on the bridge, because he was waiting for it. He looked up from his display screen, but there was something wrong with Malcolm; he seemed deflated, like he hadn't slept well.  
  
"Hey Malcolm, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes sir. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem a little tired." He didn't want to make too big a deal out of it, because he knew Malcolm would only get worse.  
  
"I'm fine Captain. How are you? Are you feeling better?"  
  
Archer could take a hint it was time to change the subject. "I'm feeling much better, thank you." 'I wonder if his attitude today has anything to do with Hoshi, or if it's just the events of yesterday?'  
  
Hoshi arrived on the bridge at exactly 0800, going straight to her station with out even a side-glance at Malcolm. 'Well that answers that. What happened last night?'  
  
Malcolm tried for most of the shift to get her attention, just one look. But she didn't even seem like the Hoshi he had spent the last week falling in love with. This Hoshi seemed cold....almost as if none of the last week was real.  
  
He thought about all the things they had discussed- the books the movies. He thought about the way she had felt lying next to him, with her head on his chest, and suddenly found it very hard to breath.  
  
'No one even notices the difference. They can't tell there is a spy on there bridge," The one who had Hoshi's face thought smugly. 'Hoshi was easy to deal with, but this is ridiculous; even her own Captain couldn't tell the difference. Not that it's surprising- the physician who had altered her body and face was one of the best. They didn't even monitor the communications leaving the ship. She was the only one who had that knowledge. This is going to be a slumber job and over before they knew what hit them.'  
  
Captain Archer looked back at his tactical officer with compassion; he knew that Hoshi had been the one person able to make him come out of his shell, and here she was, acting as if he wasn't even on the bridge.  
  
He didn't envy Malcolm, and he wished that he had someone to talk to, but the only one he had ever talked to was Hoshi. So he was going to make himself face this alone.  
  
Mess Hall  
  
After shift he went to the mess hall and got a sandwich and some juice. He really wasn't hungry, but he knew better than to go without eating. When he saw her sitting at a table by the door, he didn't give it a second thought. He walked over and sat across from her.  
  
She looked up when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was sitting down. She recalled from her files that he was classified as a loner among the crew, but sometimes ate with others to discuss the ship.  
  
She said, "Hello Lieutenant, how are you?"  
  
It stung, more than he cared to admit, that she used that title. "I'm good. How was the three musketeers?" He figured it would be good to start with a neutral topic before asking her why she didn't show last night.  
  
She thought about it for a moment, then remembered they had a movie night every week, and The Three Musketeers was one of the movies they had in their data base. "The movie was okay, but I didn't watch all of it."  
  
He swallowed some of his juice then said, "No, I meant the book."  
  
"Oh, that. I just started it." That book had been in Hoshi's quarters, so she assumed that she was reading now.  
  
Malcolm was starting to get a sinking feeling that something was very wrong, "Have you ever read Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Is it any good?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I recommend you try it." That settled it- something was very wrong. He had to get to the Captain. "I have to get going. Good evening, Hoshi."  
  
He got up and put his dishes in the recycler, and left for the Captain's quarters. They needed to find out what happened to Hoshi- if that was even her.  
  
Captains Quarters  
  
Jon heard a chime and closed his logs. He walked to his door and opened it to see Malcolm was standing there, very obviously upset.  
  
"Good evening Malcolm, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Captain, how long were you and Hoshi separated on that freighter?"  
  
"Not long. Why"  
  
"I don't think Hoshi came back from that freighter."  
  
"What are you talking about, Malcolm?"  
  
"I was talking with Hoshi in the mess hall just now, and she said something that totally contradicts something she said yesterday. Said she has never read a book she said was her favorite the other day, and she wasn't sitting at her favorite table in the mess hall tonight."  
  
Jon just stared at Malcolm in disbelief, but the more he talked about it the more it made sense. She was acting strangely, and it explained why he was poisoned, and why she wasn't. "All right. Lets say I believe you. How would we go about checking if in fact this wasn't the real Hoshi?"  
  
"She wasn't checked by Phlox. Lets have him call her in."  
  
"Okay Malcolm. But I have a question first. What happened last night with this Hoshi? I know something happened."  
  
Malcolm looked at his Captain, "She didn't show up for dinner and I had something I wanted to give her. Now I just hope I'll get the chance to."  
  
End Chapter Seven 


	9. Revalations

Chapter 8 - Revelations  
  
My name isn't Roddenberry or any of those other people who do this. So I don't make any money for this, I intend no infringement or any of that other stuff that gets people in trouble.  
  
Medical Bay  
  
The Captain explained the situation to the Doctor while Malcolm paced, a restless pattern of back and forth. He felt responsible. Not only did the Captain get poisoned, but also Hoshi was kidnapped- all due to his negligence. He was so afraid that she was hurt or worse that he wanted to go find the impostor right now.  
  
"MALCOLM!!" He heard the Captain's shout and snapped out of his little moment of self-loathing to look at him. "I asked if you wanted to be here for this?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. I need to know."  
  
"Okay. Will you be all right?"  
  
"I'll be better once I know that Hoshi is safe, and back on Enterprise."  
  
"Okay. Ready whenever you are, doc."  
  
"Doctor Phlox to Ensign Sato."  
  
It took only a moment for the reply, 'Yes Doctor, how may I help you?'  
  
"I would like to run some tests to make sure you were not similarly poisoned, like the Captain."  
  
'I feel fine Doctor. That really isn't necessary.'  
  
"Still, just to be sure, I would appreciate it if you would come to sick bay for a few minutes."  
  
'Very well Doctor. I'm on my way.'  
  
Ten Minutes Later....  
  
She walked into sickbay to find the Doctor doing some scans on the Captain, while Malcolm asked him questions. "Do you remember if Hoshi was served out of a different bottle of juice, do you remember the servers name?"  
  
When the Doctor began to approach her, she said, "Good evening Doctor."  
  
He came up next to her and said in that over cheery voice of his, "Thank you Ensign, for being prompt," he gestured her towards a bed and began again. "Please lie down. Have you experienced any dizziness, headache, feeling of extreme hot or cold?" While he asked her questions, he ran one of his scanners over her. As she recalled, that tool only took temperature, blood pressure, and showed scans of internal organs unless recalibrated to check more. Since she was human, she had nothing to fear, as long as he didn't find her vocal re-sequencer.  
  
"No Doctor. I feel fine. How has the Captain been?"  
  
"Ohhh, he is recovering quite nicely. He should be fit for full duty by tomorrow."  
  
Malcolm then came over and joined them. "I would like to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Of course Lieutenant. I would be happy to help." The Doctor walked away with that same grin on his face. He must not have noticed.  
  
'This woman is a good actress,' Malcolm thought. "Do you remember anyone over on the ship that seemed suspicious?"  
  
"No, I don't believe so." The fake Hoshi replied.  
  
'Lying scamp.' "Do you remember if the Captain was served out of a different bottle?"  
  
"No, he wasn't as far as I saw."  
  
"Do you remember the server who gave you your meals?"  
  
"I remember a face, no name."  
  
"Thank you. I'll call you if I need any more information."  
  
"Your welcome, Lieutenant." She stood. "Am I free to go, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes, if you have any symptoms please notify me immediately."  
  
After she left Malcolm and the Captain turned to the Doctor expectantly. "Well, Doctor?" the Captain asked.  
  
"According to my scans, she is human, female, and in the right age range."  
  
"That's very good Doctor, but is it Hoshi?"  
  
"I don't know yet. That is what this is for," he replied as he walked over to the table and picked up a strand of hair left behind.  
  
He walked it over to a small scanner on the wall, placed it on the tray, and began pushing buttons with functions Malcolm wouldn't even pretend to understand.  
  
He was nervous. 'On the one hand, I hope I am right. Because that would mean that this isn't my Hoshi, and that I wasn't left alone on purpose.'  
  
'On the other hand I want to be wrong, because if I am right it means that my Hoshi could be hurt or suffering or. I am NOT going to finish that thought. She is going to be fine, and if she isn't this impostor will pay.'  
  
As soon as the machine stopped making noise, both the Captain and the Lieutenant looked to the physician for confirmation or denial.  
  
He turned and gravely told them, "It's not Hoshi, the hair is not a genetic match."  
  
"But if it's not her, how did they make the switch? And how does she look and sound exactly like Hoshi?"  
  
"She shows signs of recently having facial constructive surgery, and I found evidence of a device above her vocal cords that probably alters her voice patterns."  
  
The Captain examined his friend carefully. He looked relieved, grieved, and angry all at once. And once again he wondered how much of that anger was detected at this impostor where it belonged, and how much was directed at himself.  
  
End chapter 8 


	10. Will I ever see you again

A Charming Match  
  
Chapter 9-Will I Ever See You Again  
  
My name isn't Roddenberry, though I kind of wish it was 'cause my last name sucks.  
  
Malcolm's Quarters  
  
Malcolm paced back and forth on his carpet, his mind racing at warp speed. He noticed, if not vaguely, how it was always falling back to one question- Is Hoshi all right. At one point he went to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out the box only to shove it back again.  
  
'Is she okay? What have they done? Was she poisoned like the Captain? Was she shot? Was she interrogated, beaten, hit?' That thought boiled his blood and he nearly screamed. 'I have to get some sleep. Tomorrow we will be back at the freighter and taking the imposter into custody, then I will need all my strength to find Hoshi.'  
  
He went to his bed and lay down. When he did he thought he could still smell faint traces of her perfume. He knew that that couldn't be, but the thought was enough to nearly break him. The thought that he might never smell that again.  
  
He would. He would see to it that Hoshi made it home all right, and as soon as he saw her he would sweep her up and carry her home. He was faintly aware of the fact that he sounded like a knight in shining armor.  
  
Somewhere on the freighter....  
  
She was shivering. Again they had opened the door just enough to put some food in. The cold sandwiches and water were enough to keep her going.  
  
She worried about the ship, if she was ever going to be found. But most of all, she worried that the imposter would hurt Malcolm. 'I swear, if she has hurt him in any way, I will personally phase pistol her ass.  
  
She still didn't know what was going on, but she was sure all she had to do was find a way out of here and she could get a message to Enterprise. to Malcolm.  
  
Corridor outside Hoshi's quarters.....  
  
He knew what he had to do. He had to get this Hoshi to the training deck without loosing his temper. As soon as the doors to her quarters opened, he began walking. When she stepped out he began, "Ensign Sato? You're late for our training session. I came to remind you."  
  
She looked at him strange, then replied, "I thought my session was tomorrow."  
  
"No, Ensign Cutler switched with you for today because she was busy."  
  
She shrugged then replied, "Right, I remember. Sorry I forgot. Do you still have time?"  
  
"Yes, lets go."  
  
The Rec. deck  
  
When they got there, he slowed down so she got ahead of him. Once she was in the center of the room, he whistled low and six security guards moved in, training weapons on her.  
  
She whirled and for a moment looked panicked. Then, remembering her task put her mask back on. "What's going on?"  
  
The Captain came in and, with an extremely stern look, began asking her questions. "Who are you and where is my communications officer?"  
  
"Captain, I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"What have you done with Ensign Sato?" By now the Captain was bellowing. He saw Hoshi as something of a daughter.  
  
She made one final attempt to save her mission. "Captain, you know me. You got me into Starfleet, you personally asked me too leave the school early so that I could go with you to the Klingon home world."  
  
"What's your favorite book? Who were you dating when we first met?"  
  
She knew she was caught. Malcolm could tell by the way her mask of nonchalance fell to reveal anger and her body went rigid. She slowly moved into a defensive position.  
  
Her voice was low when she finally spoke. "How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't. Malcolm did. You had me fooled, but Malcolm knows Hoshi better than even I do, it seems. Now back to the original question: who are you, and where is my communications officer?"  
  
She gave him a snide grin, then answered. "Ohhh, Captain, where would all the fun be if I just told you that." And in one fluid motion she pulled a flash bulb out of her sleeve and, covering her eyes, threw it to the ground- activating it. When the lights dimmed she was gone.  
  
Malcolm was the first to react. "Find her, search the ship. I want two teams: one, start at the end of the ship and move forward. The other starts forward and moves back. Go."  
  
He turned to the Captain and said, "We'd better get to the bridge. We should be within communications range of the freighter within the hour."  
  
Bridge  
  
When they got there, Hoshi's stand-in said that they were in communication range and that Captain Harrison was hailing.  
  
Captain Archer took his place on the center of the bridge. "On screen." After the image of the older Captain appeared he continued. "Captain Harrison, it's good to see you again."  
  
"The feeling is mutual. However, I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. What brings you back this way?"  
  
"Well," Archer began. "Originally, it was due to the fact I was poisoned on your ship, and was returning to ask why. But then I got my answer and a new question when I found out there was an imposter and my ship, and my communications officer was gone."  
  
"What? I assure you Captain, I had no idea. Who is on your ship?"  
  
"We don't know, Captain. She evaded custody just under an hour ago. We have been trying to locate her since."  
  
"We will begin searching for your officer. And Jon- I'm sorry. I really had no idea."  
  
  
  
Two hours later they were docked together, and Malcolm and the Captain went and met with Captain Harrison. "They haven't found her yet, they are checking quarters now."  
  
Once they were out of sight, the fake Hoshi slipped onto the freighter. 'I have to get to the real Hoshi before they find her- it is my only chance. Orders were to terminate if mission was unsuccessful.'  
  
As she made her way to the back of the ship Malcolm asked where the least frequently used cargo holds were, and began to make his way towards that area of the ship.  
  
End chapter 9 


	11. Answers that breed nore questions

A Charming Match  
  
One last time my name isn't Roddenberry, but you know what, I had fun playing puppeteer; calling cues and directing some of his characters. I didn't make any money but maybe I distracted people from their problems for a few hours. As long as they got a few laughs out of it, that's all that counts.  
  
Chapter 10- The Resolution  
  
Cargo Bay 18 on the freighter  
  
Hoshi had finally found what she was looking for. There was a loose panel on the far side of the room she was in that if she could pull loose the rest of the way, it looked like it leads to an access tube.  
  
She was just about to look for something to use as a pry when she heard the doors open. This time, rather than just hearing them slide in her food, she heard someone walk in.  
  
For a moment she thought about running to them for help, but if it was her captors this was likely to be a bad thing. So she quickly decided to hide and, when the person came in range, jump down and try to knock who ever it was out.  
  
Malcolm had taught her some hand to hand in their training sessions prior to their relationship. She wasn't sure how, but she knew if nothing else she had to hide. She looked around and found some stacked containers that, if she was quiet, she could climb on to with out much difficulty.  
  
Once she was in position she waited for the stranger the show themself. She was shocked when she saw who it was, and also relieved beyond words. There below her was Malcolm. 'Thank god! I'm saved. I have to get down there.'  
  
"Malcolm." She jumped down and ran towards him. Halfway there, a thought struck her.  
  
'What if that's not Malcolm? They made someone look like me. Did they do the same for Malcolm? Is he here to get me to talk about enterprise?'  
  
'What if I'm wrong?' She thought further. 'And I never see him again because I don't make it to communications? What if I'm right and I get hurt?' She paused.  
  
"How do I know its you?" She asked him. "They made a copy of me, how do I know they didn't copy you?"  
  
He looked stunned. 'I didn't think of that. What can I say to prove it's me? She looks so frightened,' he thought. 'And what's worse is that that fear is directed at me.' Then it came to him.  
  
"You found out my favorite food when not even my family knew. You wore a green dress on our first dinner together, and you have gotten closer to me that anyone else in my entire life."  
  
As he was saying this he was walking closer, noticing she wasn't backing away anymore. When he was close enough to touch her, he reached out a hand and held the side of her face.  
  
"And I've spent the last week falling in love with you."  
  
She was ready to cry with relief. It was Malcolm, he was there. Instead of bursting into tears, she stood on her toes and kissed him. He held her as tight as his arms could hold her, and was reluctant to let go even to just enough to look at her face.  
  
She heard a noise behind Malcolm and gave a little jump. When she looked she saw the mirror image of herself pointing a gun straight at him.  
  
"Malcolm, look out!" she screamed  
  
He pushed Hoshi out of the way and whirled just in time, the shot hitting the wall behind him.  
  
He turned and saw her. It was the same smirk, like she had another trick up her sleeve. He when for his phase pistol but didn't reach it before she shot him in the shoulder.  
  
Hoshi saw this and, before this woman could get off another shot, she jumped forward and took her down to the ground. The weapon fell from her hand to slide across the floor.  
  
The copy took a punch at Hoshi but Hoshi easily blocked and quickly countered. She hit her copy square in the jaw. She didn't expect the next move and both of them ended up back on the ground. They rolled for a few meters, then separated.  
  
By now Malcolm had reached his phase pistol. He felt like he had been hit with a torpedo, but still had enough energy to lift the phase pistol and point the weapon at the two woman. He felt horrible knowing that one was Hoshi, but he couldn't take the chance.  
  
"Stop!" he called. "Hoshi, where are you?"  
  
One woman looked at him funny like 'Ya, right' and one said "Here."  
  
He turned to the one who answered him and said, "Prove it."  
  
"How? Why don't we just go back to enterprise, and have the Doctor check?" The one who claimed to be the real Hoshi replied.  
  
"I have a better idea, Hoshi," he began to both. "What is my favorite food?"  
  
The one who hadn't replied earlier now replied "Pineapple."  
  
The one who had claimed she was Hoshi and suggested the trip to enterprise pulled a knife from her boot, and attacked Malcolm before he could fire.  
  
Malcolm wasn't lucky enough to dodge the first swipe, and was now bleeding from a cut on his ribs.  
  
Before her copy got another chance Hoshi ran over and picked up her copy's discarded weapon and shot, without hesitation.  
  
She went down hard, and as she did she gave them one last smile and then said, "Good bye."  
  
Medical Bay enterprise  
  
There were three people on the bio beds in the medical bay when Archer got there. Malcolm, Hoshi, and her copy. Hoshi's copy was dead, how was still being determined. The weapon Hoshi had used was set on stun.  
  
Malcolm was being treated for a rather bad cut.  
  
Hoshi was being treated for malnutrition and hypothermia. He walked to his communications officer. It had been confirmed already that this was the real Hoshi, and boy was he glad to have her back.  
  
"Captain, I heard what happened. Are you all right?"  
  
Typical Hoshi, more worried about others than herself. "You know, that's almost funny- considering I came to ask you the same question."  
  
"I'm fine. A little worse for wear, but Malcolm got it worse." As her Captain he couldn't have been more proud of the two of them, but as her friend he thought he heard a faint trace of anger in her voice.  
  
"You know what happened to Malcolm wasn't your fault." Archer began.  
  
"How did you know.?" She trailed off.  
  
"Because Malcolm spent the last two days blaming himself for your disappearance."  
  
"Ohhh... but he wasn't even there." She started.  
  
"Try telling him that."  
  
"How is he?" She asked.  
  
"He's doing a lot better, but I still think you should think about how your doing," Archer suggested. "You look like you haven't slept this whole time. Plus," he added with a grin, "You could really use a shower."  
  
"Gee, thanks Captain. That's a great way to make a girl feel better- tell how awful she looks."  
  
"No, but I figured it might make you realize you're just as hurt as everyone else."  
  
He walked over to the Doctor. "Any idea how she died yet?"  
  
"Yes. She swallowed poison; not unlike your human cyanide, but it appears she had a implant in her back teeth that when crushed would release the toxin."  
  
"So she committed suicide?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct."  
  
When the Captain told Hoshi, she visibly relaxed. A few minutes later when the Captain had left and the Doctor was out of the room, she got up and walked over to where Malcolm lay.  
  
"Hey big guy." She smiled.  
  
"Hoshi, how are you feeling?" He tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful because Hoshi pushed him back gently.  
  
"I'm feeling better than you." She stood there looking at him, then started shivering because she had left her blanket over on the other bed. When Malcolm saw this he told her, "Sit down."  
  
She looked at him funny, then sat down next to him on the bed. He then pulled her down until she was lying next to him. He spooned up to her back and waited for her to stop shivering.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Soon she was not only warmer, but also fast asleep.  
  
The Doctor came back a few moments later and began, "Okay, you two are free to go."  
  
"Shhhh," Reed said. "She's asleep."  
  
"Well, she needs it, but she also needs to eat."  
  
"I'll take her back to her quarters, and wake her in an hour for supper."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant."  
  
Hoshi's Quarters an Hour Later....  
  
She awoke to the smell of hot chocolate and chicken soup. She had always loved those when she was little, and now they were making her stomach scream.  
  
She sat up in bed and saw that the Steward was just delivering and Malcolm was there. She smiled and got up, walking over to them and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
When the Stewart saw her approach, he said, "Ohhh! You're awake. Everyone was worried. They'll be glad to know you're all right." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Hoshi told him.  
  
After they left, Hoshi turned to Malcolm and asked, "Okay, how did you find out my favorite food?"  
  
He looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Well, I called your family, but they weren't home. So I went to the best source I know."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"The Captain." His smile broadened.  
  
They both started laughing as they sat down to eat. There was a question that Hoshi couldn't get out of her mind, so after a while she just kind of blurted out, "Did you mean what you said on the freighter.about falling in love with me?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled, getting up to walk around the table and sit down in front of her, and said, "Yes, I did. And if you want I'll say it again, but first.this is for you."  
  
She took the box from his and carefully opened it. Inside was a braided silver chain with a sliver circle charm and a wolf paw on it. "It's beautiful."  
  
"So are you." He stated, "It symbolizes wisdom. It made me think of you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He took the chain and carefully put it around her neck.  
  
The Bridge the Next Day  
  
Everybody knew what was going on, just as everybody knew that they had both spent the entire night in Hoshi's quarters. The Captain had heard at least five crewmembers talking about how great it was that she was okay, and how cute it was that they were now together.  
  
The Captain couldn't help but agree every time he saw them exchange one of their looks back and forth. It really was A Charming Match. 


End file.
